Christina
This is Christina, she's the Coltarian version of my PP oc Christina. Traits Strong, Courageous, Fast, Beautiful, Friendly, Reliable, Smart. Appearances Christina was a Beautiful Arctic fox, She had pure white fur with Blue eye, she also had a Bushy tail. She was 5 foot 5 feet tall. Summer and Spring She wore a Black long-sleeved shirt with Grey fish-net sleeves, she wore a Black skirt with Grey Fishnet shorts underneath, she wore Black sandals as well. She also wore Black fingerless gloves. Winter and Fall She wore a Grey Hoodie with a Longsleeved Grey fishnet shirt under it, she wore Black thermal pants and Black Boots, she wore Grey Gloves as well. Personality Christina was a fun,loving and hardworking girl, she wasn't afriad to get her hands or fur dirty and she always stood up for what was right.. Bio Christina was born and raised in the Tree region, her parents were hardworking people, they barely spent time with Christina when she was a Child. One night, someone kidnapped 5 year old Christina and sealed wild Mystical beast energy inside of her; making her a Pseudo Beast Carrier. She couldn't control her power..this made her go berserk, at that same night, Christina was in Blind rage and her Parents were the only ones around.. she accidentaly killed her parents. Later that morning, she ran off, never to be seen in the area of that region again.. When she turned 17, she met the love of her life. When she turned twenty, she gave birth to 3 Fox/Dalmation children, a girl and 2 boys, they were all triplets. When they all turned 7 another Tragety happened, the oldest Child joined the Anti-Beast group, and in order to become a full member.. you had to slaughter the ones you hated.. the child hated his family at the time, so he did the worst. He Killed His Father, Brother and mother.. The Sister got away, Christina was impaled throught the Chest with a Wooden spear, since the Child had wood powers.. She had been killed by her own son.. and with her dying breath she said, "Why..would you kill your own mother.. after all i've done for you..?" Powers and Ablilities Beast Transformation 1: She loses all control, a Grey bubbly aura surrounds her and her pupils dilate, her claws get longer and her teeth get sharper as well. Martial arts: She was very great with martial arts. Energy blast: She launches a Grey ball of energy at the enemy, if it hits, it results in the enemy getting sent flying away into the sky and exploding. Pressure point Martial arts: She cal hit the enemy in their pressure points, makig them really vunarable. Healing: She can heal an ally back to full health, however, it drains her energy. Furious fists: She attacks the enemy with a barrage of punches. Beast blast (Beast Transformation 1): She creates a Beast Energy ball in her mouth and launches it towards the enemy, resulting in a large explosion. Quotes "Wow! I didn't know i was capable of beating somoeone of your type!" -Christina "Sometimes i wish i wasn't apart of this mystical beast mess.." -Christina. "Wow.. you're a beast carrier?"- Christina to Naomi. "Why.. would you kill your own mother.. after all i've done for you?" -Older Christina to her son before her death Category:Powerful warriors Category:Deceased warriors Category:Female Protagonist Category:Female Category:Warrior Category:Pseudo Beast Carrier